NI
=ni= * pt: conj nem (compare: ne, neque, nec) * en: conj neither, nor, also not; * ni ... ni neither ... nor * ni ???? * pt: 1. adv nem, sequer; 2. conj nem, e não, e sem (compare: nec, neque, ni) * en: 1. adv not; 2. conj that not * ◊ nisi etc. =ni conj= =niacina= * sub =Niagara= * sub n pr =Nicaragua= * sub n pr =nicaraguen= * adj =nicaragueno= * sub =Nicea= * sub n pr =nicen= * adj * nichar (-sh-) ???? * pt: v esconder-se, retirar-se no nicho * en: v to niche, put in a niche =nichar {sj}= * v =niche= * sub * niche ???? * pt: n nicho * en: n niche * ◊ nichar =nichromo= * sub =nickel= * sub * nickel ???? * pt: n [Quim. níquel (Ni) * en: n nickel (1. the metal “nickel”; 2. a nickel coin) * ◊ nickelifere; nickelar-nickelage, nickelatura =nickelage= * sub * nickelage (-aje) ???? * pt: n niquelagem (compare: nickelatura) * en: n nickel-plating =nickelar= * v * nickelar ???? * pt: v niquelar * en: v to nickel-plate =nickelator= * sub * nickelator ???? * pt: n niquelador =nickelatura= * sub * nickelatura ???? * pt: n niquelagem (compare: nickelage) * en: n nickel-plate (ware) =nickelifere= * adj * nickelifere ???? * pt: adj niquelífero/a * en: adj nickeliferous =nicol= * sub =Nicolaus= * sub n pr * Nicolaus (-láus) ???? * pt: nprm Nicolau * en: nprm Nicholas; * Sancte Nicolaus Saint Nicholas; also: Santa Claus * Nicot, Jean ???? * en: npr French diplomat * ◊ nicotiana; nicotina-nicotinismo, nicotinic =nicotiana= * sub * nicotiana ???? * pt: n Bot. nicotina * en: n Bot. Nicotiana =nicotina= * sub * nicotina ???? * pt: n nicotina * en: n nicotine =nicotinamido= * sub =nicotinic= * adj * nicotinic ???? * pt: adj nicotínico/a * en: adj nicotinic; * acido nicotinic nicotinic acid =nicotinismo= * sub * nicotinismo ???? * pt: n Patol. nicotinismo * en: n Pathol. nicotinism =nicotinose= * adj * nictar ???? * pt: v 1. piscar (compare: palpebrar), 2. lampejar, relampejar * en: see palpebrar ???? =nidata= * sub * nidata ???? * pt: n ninhada * en: n brood (of nestlings) =nidation= * sub =nidicole= * adj =nidificar= * v * nidificar ???? * pt: v nidificar * en: v to build a nest =nidification= * sub * nidification ???? * pt: n nidificação * en: n nest-building =nidifuge= * adj =nido= * sub * nido ???? * pt: n ninho * en: n nest (of a bird, mouse, etc.); * nido de brigantes robbers’ den; * facer un nido to build a nest * ◊ nidata; nidificar-nidification; annidar-disannidar =nidulario= * sub =niellar= * v =niellator= * sub =niellatura= * sub =niello= * sub =nietzschean= * adj =nietzscheanismo= * sub =nietzscheano= * sub =nife= * sub =nigella= * sub =Niger= * sub n pr =Nigeria= * sub n pr * Nigeria ???? * pt: npr Nigéria =nigerian= * adj * nigerian ???? * pt: adj nigeriano/a =nigeriano= * sub * nigeriano ???? * pt: n nigeriano =night-club= * sub * night-club ???? * pt: n night-club [A =nigrar= * v * nigrar ???? * pt: v denegrir, denegrecer * en: v to blacken, make black =nigrastre= * adj =nigre= * adj * nigre ???? * pt: adj negro/a, preto/a * en: adj black; * Mar Nigre Black Sea * ◊ nigritia; nigrar; denigrar * nigricia ???? * pt: n negridão, negrura * en: n blackness =nigriflor= * adj =nigrilabie= * adj =nigritia= * sub * nigritia ???? * pt: n negridão, negrura * en: n blackness =nigro= * sub * nigro ???? * pt: n negro, preto =nihil, nil= * sub * nihil, nil (ní-) ???? * pt: n nada * en: n nothing; * pro nihil for nothing, without cost * ◊ nihilismo; nihilista; annihilar =nihilismo= * sub * nihilismo ???? * pt: n niilismo * en: n nihilism =nihilista= * adj =nihilista= * sub * nihilista ???? * pt: n niilista * en: n nihilist =nihilistic= * adj =nihilitate= * sub =Nilo= * sub n pr =nilotic= * adj =nilpotente= * adj =nimbar= * v =nimbo= * sub * nimbo ???? * pt: n nimbo =nimbostratus, nimbostrato= * sub =nimie= * adj * nimie ???? * pt: adj demais, demasiado * en: adj too much, too many =nimietate= * sub =nimis= * adv * nimis (ní-) ???? * pt: adv demais, demasiado * en: adv too, too much * ◊ nimie =Ninive= * sub n pr * Ninive (ní-) ???? * pt: npr Ninive * en: npr Nineveh * ◊ ninivita =ninivita= * sub * ninivita ???? * pt: n ninivita * en: n Ninevite =niobium= * sub * niobium ???? * pt: n Quim. nióbio (Nb) =niple= * sub * Nipon ???? * pt: n Nipon [J * en: n Nippon =Nippon= * sub n pr =nirvana= * sub * nirvana ???? * pt: n nirvana * en: n nirvana =nirvanic= * adj * nisi ???? * pt: adv de outra maneira, diversamente * en: conj if not, unless * nit- ???? * en: v [occurring in derivatives * ◊ nitide; nitor =nitide= * adj * nitide ???? * pt: adj nítido/a * en: adj 1. bright, shining; 2. clear, pure, neat, etc. * ◊ nitiditate =nitidicaude= * adj =nitidiflor= * adj =nitiditate= * sub * nitiditate ???? * pt: n nitidez * en: n 1. brightness, luminousness; 2. clearness, pureness, neatness, etc. =nitor= * sub * nitor ???? * pt: n nitidez, claridade * en: n brightness, clarity =nitrar= * v =nitration= * sub =nitrato= * sub * nitrato ???? * pt: n nitrato * en: n nitrate; * nitrato de Chile sodium nitrate, Chile saltpeter =nitric= * adj * nitric ???? * pt: adj nítrico/a, azótico/a * en: adj nitric =nitrido= * sub * nitrido ???? * en: n nitride =nitriera= * sub =nitrificante= * adj * nitrificante ???? * pt: adj nitrificante =nitrificar= * v * nitrificar ???? * pt: v nitrificar * en: v to nitrify =nitrification= * sub * nitrification ???? * pt: n nitrificação * en: n nitrification =nitrillo= * sub =nitrito= * sub * nitrito ???? * pt: n nitrito, azotito * en: n nitrite =nitro= * sub * nitro ???? * pt: n salitre, nitro * en: n saltpeter, niter * ◊ nitrato-oxalonitrato etc.; nitrido; nitrito; nitric; nitrose; nitrificar-nitrification; nitroglycerina etc.; nitrogeno etc. =nitrobacterio= * sub * nitrobacterio ???? * en: n nitrobacterium =nitrobenzene= * sub =nitrobenzina= * sub * nitrobenzina ???? * pt: n nitrobenzina * en: n nitrobenzene, nitrobenzol =nitrocellulosa= * sub * nitrocellulosa ???? * pt: n nitrocelulose * en: n nitrocellulose =nitrogeno= * sub * nitrogeno (-ó-) ???? * pt: n 1. Quim. azoto (N); 2. nitrógeno * en: n nitrogen =nitroglycerina= * sub * nitroglycerina ???? * pt: n nitroglicerina * en: n nitroglycerin =nitrometro= * sub =nitrophile= * adj =nitrophosphato= * sub =nitrose= * adj * nitrose ???? * pt: adj nitroso/a * en: adj nitrous (1. of niter; 2. Chem. containing nitrogen); * acido nitrose nitrous acid =nitrotoluene= * sub * nivada ???? * pt: n nevada =nival= * adj =nivar= * v * nivar ???? * pt: v nevar * en: v to snow (* to be snowing) =nivata= * sub =nivate= * adj * nivate ???? * pt: adj/pp nevado/a * en: adj snow-covered =nive= * sub * nive ???? * pt: n neve * en: n snow * ◊ nivate; nivee; nivose-nivositate, nivoso; nivar =niveal= * adj =nivee= * adj * nivee ???? * pt: adj nevoso/a (compare: nivose) * en: adj snowy, snow-white =nivellamento= * sub * nivellamento ???? * pt: n nivelamento * en: n leveling (1. surveying; * 2. making level) =nivellar= * v * nivellar ???? * pt: v nivelar * en: v to level (1. Surv.; 2. to make level or even) =nivellator= * sub * nivellator ???? * pt: n nivelador * en: n leveler (* one who or that which levels) =nivello= * sub * nivello ???? * pt: n nível; * passage a nivello passagem de nível * en: n level (1. instrument for establishing a level surface; 2. degree of elevation of a plane); * nivello de aqua Mech. water level; * passage a nivello R.R. level or grade crossing; * esser al nivello de to be on a level with * ◊ nivellar-nivellamento, nivellator =nivicola= * sub =nivicole= * adj =niviforme= * adj =nivologo= * sub =nivometria= * sub =nivometro= * sub =nivose= * adj * nivose ???? * pt: adj nevoso/a (compare: nivee) * en: adj snowy (1. as in “snowy weather”; 2. snow-white) * nivositate ???? * pt: n nevosidade * en: n snowiness =nivositate= * sub =nivoso= * sub * nivoso ???? * pt: n Fr. Nivôse (o quarto mês do calendário da Primeira República francesa, de 21 de Dezembro a 19 de Janeiro) * en: n Hist. Nivôse =nizam= * sub =nizzarde= * adj